


Family don't end in Blood

by hellbells



Category: NCIS, Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, No longer fusion but crossover with Prodigal son, Serial Killer Senior, Tony is raised as a Paddington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony tried so hard to be never known as the Conman's son. He may be a Paddington by choice, but the past has a way of coming back to haunt even the strongest of people.
Comments: 363
Kudos: 529





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the extended story hinted at in Blood isn't always thicker. 
> 
> You'll do is nearing its end and as work is hectic releasing some of the written and now edited chapters of this to tide you over. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

Tony had landed back in the USA, and whatever his mixed feelings might be he grinned at the dour man waiting for him. "You didn't have to greet me."

Although it wasn't said with any bite and Tony hugged the old man warmly as he would always be grateful to him. He wanted to snort at the way Fornell rolled his eyes at his observation. 

"Sure and I'd have Earl Paddington string me up by my toes."

It was now Tony's turn to roll his eyes because his family weren't that bad. Although Tony did confess, "The old man is protective and thinks this is the worst idea I have ever had."

Fornell snorted because he'd known Tony since their paths had crossed due to a case. The kid had had a horrific childhood, and he was so glad that his mother's family were wealthy. The Uncle was not only rich but titled, but also powerful, so he'd used his influence to see Tony placed with them in England. It was a good thing too, as the money for his therapy alone wouldn't have come cheap, but staying in the UK allowed the kid to escape the infamy of his childhood. 

Fornell knew the perfect retort to fire back at Tony, "No, that was joining NCIS, you know instead of the FBI!" 

Tony smirked because Fornell was only teasing him, and he knew it. In truth, Tony had considered applying for the FBI but knew his past would count against him. It didn't matter that he'd changed his name to Paddington - the truth would come out, and then he'd be back to square one. Tony didn't offer any of these more profound thoughts - what he did do was clap Fornell on the back. "Come on, you know my reasoning, and you vouched for Gibbs."

Fornell sighed because he should have dug deeper about the kid's questions over the phone. He had no idea that Jethro had been over in the UK, and it was just his luck that he'd crossed paths with Tony. There was no doubt about why Gibbs had offered Tony a job - he'd gained quite a reputation at Scotland Yard before making a move. "He is a bastard, but he will be fair and won't hold your past against you."

The sad thing was that Tony had changed his name, worked hard on crafting excellent skills with MI6 and the Yard, but family history would always be held against you. His frustrations must have shown on his face because Fornell gave him a sympathetic smile, 

"I know, kid. You can't expect me not to be upset, but you will be great."

Tony hugged him, not knowing that he needed the vote of confidence. "Yeah, but you are always going to be my favourite."

Fornell shrugged as he knew Tony saw him as the one to vanquish his monster. It was just too bad that the _monster_ was still breathing. Tobias knew the law was there for a reason, but Tony's monster was one of the rare people who should just be killed. "I should be."

Tony grinned as they'd finally left the airport and made it to Toby's car. "You like Gibbs, really."

Fornell shook his head. "No, remember Diane likes you best."

Tony continued to be smug, "That is because I haven't been divorced from her, and give her flowers and English chocolate. Plus, you know she likes to mother me."

Fornell knew his ex-wife was formidable, but she was an excellent mother. Dianne had seen a motherless Tony at his moment and stepped in until his Uncle could step in. However, those bonds hadn't diminished in the years since, and Tony was still ridiculously fond of the Fornell family. "You going to see Emily soon, right?"

Tony's grin turned fond at the mention of his pseudo little sister. "Hell yeah, I have to make sure my little sister is kicking ass at football."

"We call it soccer over here, or, have you forgotten?"

Tony brought back his Long Island accent in a second. "No, I haven't forgotten. You know I like to blend into my surroundings."

Fornell hated that was a learned skill from his childhood. He, Diane and the Paddingtons had done their best to help him overcome the traumatic events of his youth, but some scars run deep. Clive Paddington may be his official adoptive father, but Tony was Tobias' oldest kid in his heart. 

~*~

"Are you, Agent Paddington?" 

Tony nodded as that was what his badge said, "Yeah. I'm sorry I am new here and don't know people yet."

The agent who had a haunted look just chuckled at him, but it was full of bitterness. This guy was one on the way to complete burnout - Tony had seen it previously with older spooks. "Oh, you're fresh meat. That is just mean ... Good luck with Gibbs but if you need me. You can make a call to the USS Seahawk. My new assignment is on a ship, which is just perfect as I am the only agent for miles."

Tony looked confused but remembered his manners. "Thanks, Agent ..."

"Stan Burley. I was Gibbs' second, but I need a break before I end up with permanent stomach problems." Burley happily shared and explained. It was like he was feeling lighter by the second at the idea of being exiled to the seas. 

Tony wondered why he was getting this overshare of information. Still, he was guessing this was serving as a handover and backward warning. Tony remembered his Aunt Clare's lessons on how to behave in mixed company - perils of summer parties at the estate. He plastered on his best fake smile. "I see. Well, thanks and I wish you a good assignment aboard the Seahawk."

The man managed his first smile. "Thanks. For what it's worth. I hope you succeed where the rest of us have failed."

Tony waited and saw Gibbs head down the steps, and he handed him a coffee just the way he used to like. "Why does everyone seem to think you're the devil incarnate?" 

Gibbs looked pleased by the question. He sipped his drink, clearly one of those people who couldn't function without caffeine. Tony had crossed paths with him and knew Gibbs was exacting and blunt. It wasn't like he hadn't experienced it in his previous posts. "Nice. You should know that everyone will tell you the second B stands for bastard."

Tony had been back in the States for a month settling back into the US way of life. He'd seen Gibbs come over and build Emily a treehouse because Fornell didn't have the first clue. The man was so patient with Emily, who had wanted to be involved in the building process. Gibbs was easy on the eye too, and Tony had to tell himself that wasn't why he was here. The rest of the office assumed he was a newbie that Gibbs was being saddled with and had no idea Tony knew Gibbs for the better part of two years. "Your secret is safe with me."

 _Just like my secret is with you._ It was left unsaid, but they both knew what Tony was thinking it. 

~*~

Tony's first month with Gibbs had gone well enough, sure, Gibbs was surly when things weren't going their way, but he pulled his weight. 

The Director wanted to see him, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Tony asked Gibbs, wondering if he knew what was going on, "Why does Morrow want to see me?" 

"Probably because you are not a quivering mess." Gibbs pointed out. If there was one thing Tony could rely on was the fact Gibbs would be quick to the point. 

Tony snorted at the image Gibbs evoked. "That is because Pops would disown me if I did, that is decidedly _unBritish_. I can imagine the lecture I would get from my Aunt Clare."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "That must be it. Go and see what voodoo he thinks you're pulling. We have cases to solve."

Tony wanted to just check one thing. "Should I go in there a quivering mess, or are we okay with me being super confident?"

"I didn't think the next Earl of Oxford was allowed to be anything but confident?" 

Tony appreciated the fact he whispered it, as he didn't need people to be looking too closely at his past. 

~*~

Tony knocked on the door, and he didn't know why it felt like he was being called to the headmaster's office. After all, he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong, but at the same time, he hadn't done anything extraordinary that warranted praise. 

Morrow acknowledged him. "Come in, Agent Paddington."

"Am I in trouble?" 

Morrow shook his head. "Not at all, you and Gibbs seem to work well together."

Tony nodded, "I get the impression that is not always the case."

"I see you have a sense of tact." Morrow joked with him. Tony was starting to relax now he knew he wasn't in trouble like he first thought. 

"My upbringing helped with that, Sir." Tony let the upper-crust British accent come to the fore. He had been a dab-hand at accents since he was a teenager with his ability to mimic what he saw in movies. It was one of the best ways for him to escape his darker thoughts as a test, and it had been something a therapist had suggested. 

"You have been the subject of much speculation here, how are you settling."

Tony didn't snort at the question but delicately replied, "Sir with my upbringing I am used to people gossiping about me. I will be honest with you as long as people let me do my job, then I don't care."

"Then, I look forward to watching your career grow with NCIS."


	2. Settling In?

**Chapter 2: Settling in?**

Tony knew what the others thought of him, and if anything, Morrow had understated the gossip about him. The truth was though that he just didn't give a shit. It was one of the advantages to growing up the way he'd been forced too - he had a thick skin. 

Tony was slurping his juice drink and didn't bother to hide his shit-eating grin. "So boss, is it my good looks or money that you picked me for?" 

Two of the agents working next to them spat their drinks out. Gibbs had to smirk from behind his coffee cup. "You know your pretty Paddington, it is your profiling that makes you useful."

Tony smiled sweetly even as the two agents flushed and went back to their own work. Tony had challenged them in such a way that they were unequal to the task. Tony shrugged, "It was so worth the time to invest in that Masters... It's helped me in the past."

Gibbs liked the subtle way of making a dig. "Are you going to get the Doctorate to complete the set?" 

Tony answered quieter because this was an honest answer, not his way of playing into the rich-asshole mask the others painted him with. "Eventually."

Gibbs looked approving. He'd had the request come through from HR to review Tony's arms training. As Paddington had officially come into NCIS as a transfer spending just enough time at FLETC to learn NCIS procedures - it was a bit of a grey area. "Good. Now time to see if you learned to shoot in sunny ole England."

In truth, to help quell his fears - his Uncle, who adopted him was happy to let him have lessons on any skill he wanted to learn. So Tony was proficient in fencing, hand to hand and he was skilled in clay shooting before he ever went to look at a case file. He could ride a horse too, but he doubted there would be much cause for such a skill in DC. 

~*~

Tony looked around the crowd that had formed. "What's with the peanut gallery?" 

"You said it yourself, they think you're pretty." Gibbs sassed back. 

Tony had to stop himself, asking about what Gibbs thought about his looks. He was professional, and he could resist. At least that was what he kept telling himself mentally. 

"Start with the hand weapons," Gibbs ordered putting on his earmuffs.

Tony cast his eye over the weapons laid out on the table, but it told him that Gibbs had paid detailed attention to his service history. There was a SIG-Sauer P228, and the Walter PPK and a 12 gauge Double-barreled shotgun.

Tony snorted and couldn't resist asking, "What no, Flintlock?" 

Gibbs just glared, "You're back in the US now Paddington."

Tony let it go because he was now focussing on the task ahead of him. He could perform slightly less than his best, but it wasn't a good idea. He needed the others to know that he could handle himself, so none of them got the bright idea to come after him. His mind made up, he looked directly at Gibbs. "Rolling target's or something new?" 

"Targets for the handheld and then I will call out the target's for the others," Gibbs replied with a smirk, hoping he would see something good. 

Tony smirked back letting Gibbs know he was up for this challenge. "Ready when you are boss."

The target loading was all the hint Tony need, he smoothly assembled his weapon and started firing. It was one of the things he'd loved knowing how to take them apart and put them back together again. 

The paper target was easy, and then you need to have the real target's that looked like people because, in real life, you didn't fight four circles. 

Gibbs shouted, "Green Jacket."

Tony flicked the 12 barrel into action and aimed in one sinuous motion. 

Gibbs wanted to make a point as he picked up the M4 Carbine. "Mother holding a pram."

Tony went for the heart, and the paper target fell over. He knew some people would hesitate, but he knew better. Killers could look like anyone. His shooting finished, Tony disassembled the last weapon, using the opportunity to slow his heart rate down to cut through adrenaline. He turned to get Gibbs opinion.

"You get to keep all your favourite things in one piece." Gibbs offered as a telling assessment.

Tony smiled as if he had the best compliment ever, "Thanks, boss. Clay pigeon shooting actually has some uses. Huh. Who knew?"

Gibbs turned to the peanut gallery, who hadn't managed to disappear out of shock mainly. "There are a few of you who could do with taking up the hobby."

Tony was now disassembling all of the other weapons ready for cleaning. He placed them back in their cases and handed them back to the keeper for the armoury. 

"Boss, the sight on the M4 is out," Tony called out. 

"He didn't hesitate." One of the agents, who Tony didn't know the name said. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "I went through terrorism training pretty extensively after the London attacks. You learn that your terrorist can be of any race, any background, any gender, so you have to be prepared to take down anyone." 

If Tony added a little venom letting the peanut gallery that he was ready and waiting for them, then no one said anything. 

~*~

It was the weekend, and Tony was relieved to have a break. Oh, he loved the chase and solving the mystery of the case. It didn't matter because he had a task of vital importance right now. 

"Are you gonna teach me the footie flick?" 

Tony nodded, "Yes, I will offer my little sister the sneakiest tricks all the way from England that will no doubt bamboozle your opponents."

She wrinkled her nose. It was a big thing in the Fornell household to tease Tony about his speech, "You're speaking English but not."

Tony chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Sorry, Em. I am out of practice speaking American."

She hugged him closer. "That's okay you're still the coolest."

Tony would take it. He had often hoped for a little sister, but after what happened, he was kind of glad that no one else suffered his trauma. "That's alright then."

Fornell was watching the pair fondly from the BBQ pit. "How is it going slumming it at NCIS?" 

Tony groaned because he hoped that Tobias would be over it by now. "Oh, come on! NCIS is not slumming it."

Fornell snorted letting his agency rivalry show. "That is debatable. And Gibbs hasn't driven you crazy?"

Tony shook his head. "No. He doesn't suffer fools, but neither did my training officer. He is okay and prefers that I figure things out. He's made it clear he won't hold my hand, but that's okay. I'm resourceful."

~*~

Tony was so glad for his weekend because the first thing on Monday he was faced with passive aggression. 

"So why do we need Brits here?" 

Tony had just gone to get a coffee, and they were waiting near his desk. In truth, he was expecting more grief after the weapons demonstration as no one liked being showed up. He had worked in several new departments so wasn't unused to deal with hazing. He just needed people to know physical attacks weren't a good idea, which was one of the reasons for him showing his true ability with a gun.

Tony was also not a fan of ignoring a problem. "Who is the Brit?"

"Did your money buy your degree like your suit?" Walker asked as if he was too stupid to breathe. 

Tony smirked, "So what do you have a problem with exactly Agent Walker? Is it the fact I am rich, or handsome, or I work on the MCRT?" 

"You just waltzed in and got a prime position, and some people don't think that's right," He responded. You could tell he meant himself, but Walker wasn't brave enough to come straight out and say it.

Tony wanted to roll his eyes at the juvenile response, but he wasn't going to let this idiot think he had any power of him. "Well, then **some** people are free to discuss their issues with Director Morrow about his hiring practices."

Gibbs was standing in the doorway. "You done braiding everyone's hair? It's just we have a new case" 

"Yes, boss. You know me, I love to make new friends." Tony replied, pushing past the asshole. He could make friends, but he tried to limit himself too funny assholes like Gibbs.

~*~ 

Tony was hoping to avoid this visit but guessed it was inevitable. It wasn't his first rodeo and he was more than equipped with his own education to avoid any traps. Still, having a chat with the psychiatrist was one last hoop to jump through and he would suffer through it. 

"So Agent Paddington. How are you settling in?" 

Tony smirked and sipped the water. "Fine, thanks. I know I'm American by birth, but I am getting used to America once more."

"Yes, I saw that your early career and late childhood was spent around Oxford."

Tony wanted to smile because this was so textbook it was almost disappointing. "You have read my full file?" 

"To what are you alluding?" The woman asked just as cagily.

Tony wasn't in the mood to play games. "Like do you know who my biological father is?" 

"Yes."

Tony relaxed. "Oh good, I have no intention of rehashing old times. He was a psychopathic bastard, and I told Agent Fornell, and he fixed it for me when I was eight. I, thanks to the grace of my birth, didn't go into the system. I instead got adopted by my rich extended family. So I got access to the best mental health services Paddington Money could buy."

"You are candid."

Tony offered a genuine smile at that summary. "Blunt like a hammer when I need to be, according to Agent Gibbs. Now, in the interest of fair disclosure - You know I have the same degree as you, but I studied it to learn how criminals tick. I am good at my job and intend to catch the worst scum that NCIS needs me to catch."

"You must know questions could be asked of your background?" 

Tony being an asshole and having no intention of drawing this out. "Is this the whole Super-rich thing? Or, my biological father is a psycho. Sadly I can't change the last thing, but luckily that is not common knowledge, and the first thing lets me wear great suits and the second thing is why I devote myself to my career."

The psychiatrist closed her notebook. "You can talk to me."

Tony smirked. "I know, and I will consider it when I get to a case that needs it. Thankfully, all my monsters are at bay, but I would like to go and find other people's monsters."

She bowed her head, knowing nothing more would come of this conversation. "I will pass on my report to Director Morrow, but I have no concerns ... for now."

Tony was sure she would come crawling back around should they encounter a psycho serial killer, but for now, he would be left alone. It was now time to get down to the business of catching bad guys. 


	3. Masks and Teams

**Chapter 3: Masks and Teams**

Tony's charm and competence meant Morrow forgot about his unique background and just relaxed knowing that Gibbs wasn't causing him as much grief. Morrow was particularly pleased by the lowering of complaints Gibbs was managing to rack up each month.

Morrow was aware that Gibbs serious relationship with the faceless redhead had ended. Gibbs hadn't turned into the sour-patch kid like before, so he was taking it for the win. Morrow had watched the weird friendship that had developed between his top team but chose not to dig too deep. He might have been more worried if Paddington was a redhead. 

Morrow had a case that he only trusted to his premier team. "Gibbs, Paddington I have a case that requires your special attention."

The two agents quickly made over to their Director. "Where are we going?"

"Air Force One was forced to land in Witchita, Kansas. The football carrier has died in mysterious circumstances." Morrow explained. He couldn't offer any more detail because there wasn't anything else known. All he knew was he had the Secret Service breathing down his neck to get this solved yesterday. "Try and play nicely, Jethro."

The look he got was not reassuring. Morrow could only hope that Paddington was a moderating influence on Gibbs. As if the younger agent had an inkling of his thoughts, Paddington promised,

"I will do my best, Sir."

Morrow didn't bother to hide his amusement. "NCIS as always is in your debt Agent Paddington."

He was praying that his family didn't recall him to the UK because his ability to handle and work with Gibbs was a skill beyond compare. It was also not something that training could cover. Morrow knew because he'd tried for a few years to find someone he could partner Jethro with in the field.  _ It never worked until Paddington.  _

~*~

It was one of those things that would be forever iconic - Air Force One, so it was to see the plane grounded and surrounded by Federal Agents who weren't aiming to protect the President. 

"Bold to kill someone on Air-Force."

Gibbs snorted, "We're not sure of that yet."

Tony sneered. "You don't get this many Federal Agents snooping around a natural death."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I love a dogfight in the morning."

It was just Tony's luck that the FBI agent sent was Toby, and he wasn't in a good mood, so Tony knew some things were about to come to light. He sighed because he liked his masks, they kept him safe, but it seemed a layer was about to be peeled off. 

"Tony my boy, could you get your ME to play nicely."

Tony smirked at Fornell shaking his head disappointed by the unsubtle gasps he could hear. "I could Pops, but he is only going to listen to Gibbs."

Fornell groaned, "He doesn't play well with others."

Tony rolled his eyes because he worked with the man day in day out so was more than aware of his personality. "You don't say."

Fornell just glared. "Look we have a dead football carrier on Air Force One ... We should be playing nicely."

Tony smirked. "Did you hear that Gibbs? Pops wants you to play nicely."

"Who are you all?" The brunette female demanded to know. Tony had met her type before - passive-aggressive from the fight to the top.

Tony took the lead, knowing she would take against him from his looks. "I am Agent Anthony Paddington, NCIS, and this is my boss, Agent Jethro Gibbs. You have already met Agent Fornell who is FBI, but we don't hold that against him."

She sized him up and came to an unflattering impression, which Tony thought was a bit presumptive. "You're British."

Tony shook his head and let his smirk grow wider. "Nope, born in America, but raised in sunny ole England. Don't worry, and I will lose the accent soon enough."

Gibbs and Fornell looked at him in disbelief because he had already lost the British accent, so Tony was obviously playing games. This put them on guard because Tony was usually a good judge of character, so if he was hiding there was a reason for it. 

This seemed to throw her. "Look I need to report to my boss what the hell is going on. The President is not happy that he was forced to switch to the backup plane."

Gibbs looked steely as he passed her casually and stepped into the plane. "Then we better be allowed to do our jobs. Come along Fornell. I will play nice today. I wouldn't want to upset your boy."

Tony relaxed a fraction because he was dreading being placed in the middle of this pissing contest. Gibbs was his boss, but Fornell was the one to help break him away from his nightmare childhood. He may have called him Pops with a cheeky tone, but he meant it. It was his desire to honour Fornell that had seen him start his career in law enforcement. "So the important thing to establish was the plane change or the murder the objective?" 

"Excuse me. What are you suggesting?" 

Tony could only guess how hard it was to be a female in such a male field, but he wasn't going to put up with the attitude. "Simple. The murder is sad, but we can't ignore the fact it forced the President to change his plans."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I know how you might think this is all good fun, but this isn't a movie."

Tony sneered right back. "What do you hate about me, Agent ...? My looks or money?" 

"It’s Agent Todd. You come swanning in here in a coat that is worth more than my yearly paycheck."

"It was a gift from my adoptive father, but you can't ignore the valid question. Do the planes have any critical differences?" 

Gibbs and Fornell could tell this might be important. Tobias stepped in, "He has a point, Agent Todd, and surely we all want the same thing which is to protect the President, and catch a murderer."

"You let us worry about the President, and you focus on who killed Commander Trapp." She stormed back up to the cockpit area, clearly not willing to face a battle of words any longer. She couldn't believe that she had let Paddington get under her skin. 

Gibbs just looked like he wanted to laugh. He must admit that it was interesting being on this side of the scenario for once. He could imagine Tom's head exploding when the inevitable complaint came in citing DiNozzo as the issue. "And you worried about me playing nice?" 

Tony shook his head but could laugh at the irony. "That is why we work as a team. Perhaps, one of us has to stay calm."

Gibbs nodded, but he wanted Tony to know he agreed with his sentiment. He'd figured what was bothering his partner during their little tete-a-tete, "She is hiding something."

Tony shrugged because he could tell there was more than just misplaced anger in that exchange. "I would look to see if there was a relationship between her and the victim."

"That would be a violation of the rules!" Fornell pointed out. 

Tony knew it to be correct, but he would money on it, "And yet her body language shows grief and fear. They are warring at the moment hence the misplaced aggression she just showed us."

"I didn't realise you picked up so much from Dr Lightman," Fornell remarked. Tony's fields of study were vast and eclectic, but if he felt it would help him catch criminals or understand his childhood, he'd willingly paid the expense and took the time to study the aspects properly.

Tony smirked at them both, knowing they'd get a shock, but it was so worth it. "He is an asshole but great at his work and anything he chooses to focus on."

"You didn't!" Fornell exclaimed. He was aware that Tony enjoyed the company of both sexes, but he was just usually more discreet when it came to males.

Tony had a salacious grin. "Do you really want to know the answer to that Pops?" 

Fornell did not, but Gibbs did. It was telling that the man was a well-renowned bastard, so the signals Tony had been sending were intentional. Hmm, interesting thought as he'd made rule 12 for a reason but all rules could be broken or amended at some point. 

~*~

Tony had chosen to go back to NCIS with the evidence rather than deal with the angry brunette. He wasn't fond of the Secret Service agents and their attitude at the best of times. Tony could relax, well, as much as anyone could with the hideous colour scheme of NCIS. 

As he stepped through the door of forensics, he had to smile ar the loud music, "ABBY! I have gifts."

She twirled around in all her gothic glory. "What have you brought me, handsome?"

She may flirt with him, but it was friendly, nothing more because she knew that Tony had his heart set on someone else. Abby was just waiting for her friend to be brave enough to chase her silver-fox. She hoped he would be because they both deserved to be happy, and their chemistry would no doubt be electric. 

Tony looked sheepish as he held up the evidence bags, "Clothes and food."

She wrinkled her nose. It was not what a girl wants to hear, but it would keep her intrigued. She'd done enough cases with Gibbs and Tony to guess what they were suspecting, "Do we think it's poison?" 

Tony nodded, "Yeah, we do."

She frowned because they all knew the statistics, "That is usually a woman's tool."

Tony wondered if Agent Todd's head would explode if she was questioned. Still, he couldn't ignore Abby's point. "I know, but it is also used to send a message to one's enemies."

Abby smirked, "You get all hot when you talk like that."

Tony had a little grin. "I know but alas my heart is crushing after the unobtainable."

Abby shook her head. "Not the way he looks at your ass."

Tony had to nurse the hope that Abby wasn't just trying to be nice to him. He had grown stupidly fond of Gibbs and considering the man knew his whole past and hadn't run screaming. It just made him more attractive. Tony kissed her cheek, letting his affection shine through, "It is a fine ass, and I am going to run a few leads down upstairs let me know when Major Spec gives you anything useful."

Abby may have a quirky personality, but Ab's over the top flirting stopped others questioning his sexuality. He knew things were changing, but he didn't have a good reason to be out of the closet for more than just casual hookups.

He would be willing to risk it for Gibbs, but there was stupid rule 12. 


	4. Exception to the Rule

**Chapter 4: Exception to the Rule**

Caitlin Todd was resting on the couch in a poise she never would have considered if POTUS was still on board the board. She was lying with her feet on the leather and a cold cloth over her head, trying to stave off the headache. 

This day was hell, and now she was trapped on the back-up plane carrying her dead lover, and two bickering agents back to DC. She took a deep breath and counted backwards from twenty, and wondered if the older agents were friends or not. It was difficult to tell with the sniping. She didn't know why but the playboy agent seemed to be their perfect foil but once he left - it was like all bets were off. 

She frowned as a thought struck. "Paddington is meeting you in DC?" 

Gibbs shrugged. "Yes."

She didn't get it, "How would he have got there before us?"

Gibbs snorted but wasn't going to spill Tony's secrets without their being a necessity. "Connections."

She growled and put the towel back over her head, as her attempts to avoid the headache were so far in vain. "That is not an answer."

Fornell snorted. "You didn't ask the right question. It is not your fault your training wouldn't cover it."

She rolled her eyes and tried a different approach. After all, the faster this case was solved - the quicker her life would go back to normal. "Have we got any news?"

Gibbs nodded, "It was poison. Can you think why anyone would want to harm a Major Kerry?" 

She nearly collapsed inward but kept it together. She'd had dinner with him only the night before. "No, why do you ask?" 

"He has also been found dead in the same way as Commander Trapp," Gibbs informed her coldly. 

"I don't understand." She whispered. 

"Did you kill him?" Gibbs asked, eyes glaring at her as if he could somehow sense the truth from just her words. 

She had tears in her eyes for the grief of a lover that could never be, but she could tell that Gibbs knew about their tryst. "No. I hated hiding, but of course, I didn't kill him. I loved him." She declared, deliberately letting the anger at such a callous accusation ring through in her voice. 

"Our ex-wife loved both of us at one time, but she still took a golf club to his head." Fornell pointed out. It was one of their bonding moments after Tobias' divorce because Gibbs had warned him. 

"She would have done the same to you, but you gave her Tony and Emily," Gibbs remarked because that was a fair point to make and they both knew it.

It shook Todd out of her grief. "Did you just say you share an ex-wife?" 

Gibbs nodded. "In my defence, I did warn him."

Fornell shrugged, but his mind was spinning through the dimensions of the case. If they dismissed revenge as a motive, then they were back to square one. "The kids made it worth it, and we're back to what would be worth killing the football carrier."

Gibbs thought about it, and he came to one conclusion. "I think Tony is right. You need to be specific what are the differences in the planes, between this and the back-up which is Air Force One right now. THINK."

She racked her mind and didn't see how this would make a difference. "This plane is fully digital. The other one works on locks."

Gibbs got a bad feeling, but he could see this heading in only one direction. "Including the armoury."

She groaned because what he was implying was absurd. "You don't think perhaps Agent Paddington has watched one too many movies."

Gibbs smirked. "I can guarantee that he almost certainly has, but the question is whether our suspects have watched the same movies."

Fornell was on the phone because he trusted Tony's instincts and plane hostage situations were the worst. "Get a background check on the journalists."

Whatever the response was on the other side of the phone Fornell didn't like it. He switched numbers and figured Tony could use his connections to throw some weight around. "Tony, you were right, but I need you to go full Paddington to sort this mess out."

Kate could tell that they genuinely believed it, and her heart was beginning to see it was true. My gods, she had dismissed the agent as a playboy with an easy smile. "He is one of  _ The Paddington's?" _

"What do you think?" 

She knew the answer, and wow, she sure knew how to shoot herself in the foot. Her mother was always telling her, her smart mouth would land her in trouble. She may not be remaining an Agent for long, but she would do her duty, and there was more than credible suspicion of a threat against the President. 

"Air Force One is currently grounded, awaiting our preliminary report, but how do we warn the plane without tipping our hand?"

Gibbs looked around the plane they were currently travelling in and snorted. It was moving through the air and figured he should perhaps point out the obvious. "We're on a plane, right? So let's fly to them. You will get the pilot to cooperate with us, won't you?"

She flushed, remembering her earlier actions about delaying take-off. She may have gone over the top to cover her own indiscretions. "Yes, of course."

Fornell looked bemused at his old friend. "Tony is a good influence on you."

Gibbs couldn't resist teasing his old friend, "Yeah, must be Lord Paddington's doing."

Fornell snorted knowing that Gibbs wouldn't be any other way. "What are you going to do with Agent Todd?" 

Gibbs thought about it. She was brash and let her emotions rule her to the point that she would lose her job. They all knew the rules the Secret Service were held to, and Todd had most definitely broken them. Still, she wasn't completely useless, and if they had someone to help with legwork, they'd be able to close cases quickly. "You know I am debating a second chance."

"Tony hates her." Fornell felt it was his duty to point out. 

Gibbs smirked because that was obvious. "I know, but he will be good to help bash out her rough edges."

"That is like saying carbon can be a diamond but is just a bit rough around the edges."

~*~

Kate had gone through the FLETC short course and was starting to go insane. She was being treated like a rookie, and no matter what record she went for Agent Paddington had gotten there first. It was so unfair how some people were born with a silver spoon in their mouth. She had worked and scrapped up to her position. It was a stupid following her heart had seen her lose it all, and she was back at square one. 

She let her annoyance get the better of her one time, "Where did Paddington transfer in from?"

"MI5."

That caused her to pause a moment because they didn't mess around. She knew he was one of the Paddington family, who seemed to own half of England. Although, he'd said he was born an American so he shouldn't have been able to work for the British internal security agency. "I see."

The instructor shook his head. "I don't know why you have a chip on your shoulder about Paddington, but I would lose it real quick."

"Why?" 

She couldn't hide her frustration any longer because he seemed to be liked by everyone and knew even more people. It was madness for someone that young to be so connected even with his wealthy background. She knew that she was missing something vital but didn't know what. She hated being ignorant and missing something so obvious. 

Edgerton made a mental note to pass along his concerns to Fornell tonight. He didn't believe in handing everything to an agent on a plate. "He is a favoured son of the FBI and has been since he was eight-years-old."

She didn't get that and dismissed it as a rumour. Paddington might be the blue-eyed wonderchild, but there was no way that he would have impressed agents as a kid. She would have suspected him of sleeping his way into the position, but she had no doubt he was too much of a playboy to ever think of it. 

_ So what was his deal?  _

~*~

_ Tony's deal right now was steak and bourbon.  _

Cowboy-Steak Thursday was becoming a fast tradition, and one Tony adored. He would head to Gibbs' house, he would be fed great steak and then sit and watch Gibbs sand a boat. It sounded boring, but it was soothing in a way that Tony didn't think it would suit his personality. 

Gibbs had offered to teach him the proper techniques. Tony had shaken his head citing something like not wanting to destroy the hard work Gibbs had clearly put into the boat. In reality, being that close with Gibbs smelling of bourbon and sandalwood while standing close and showing how great he was with his hands - was a temptation that not even he would be able to resist. 

He might not be ready to sand the boat, but that didn't mean he was going to just accept things. "Why did we need a third member? Plus, she just got fired from the Secret Service." 

Gibbs smirked. "Morrow is loading more and more cases onto us. We need the capacity, and you still go British when you get angry." 

Tony glared at him because Gibbs shouldn't try to be funny. "She doesn't see what is right in front of her. I am not hopeful for the more complex cases, Gibbs."

Gibbs knew it could be a good fit, "So train her to see what is in front of her nose."

Tony snorted because this was typical. "Why do you have a grand plan, but I am the sucker who has to make it work?" 

"I make Agents run and hide," Gibbs replied, knowing full well that it was his own fault. He'd worked hard to cultivate the image, he'd done his time training younger agents, and no longer had the patience for it.

Tony frowned because he better not be lumped into that category. "I have never once hidden from you, Jethro Gibbs so you can't play the bastard card with me." 

Gibbs had a fond smile. "Well, there is always an exception to every rule."

Tony's heart leapt with joy because if Gibbs was acknowledging that there could be exceptions to rules - then maybe  _ rule 12 _ could have an exception. He knew today wasn't the day to be having that conversation. He would continue to let things grow organically and keep worming his way under Gibbs' defences. 

If he was going to be taking on the role of a training officer. "If she is coming onto the team. She will be the rookie, and I will be training her. If she whines to you ... I need you to be the bastard you like people to think you are."

"I can do that, just for you, Tony."

"Thanks, Boss. Now enough about work. What happened with the red-head?"

Gibbs sighed, "You were the only one to know her name."

"Okay, so what happened with Carole? You seemed ... relaxed." Tony offered, taking a moment to think carefully about his words. 

Gibbs wasn't keen on sharing his past, Tony knew about Kelly and Shannon because of their past operation. "I couldn't talk to her about Shannon and Kelly."

Tony didn't offer pity, knowing it wasn't wanted or would be accepted. "They were special to you, and you will share them with the right person. If someone pressures you, then that is their damage."

Gibbs snorted, "I should have hired you after my divorce. I could have saved myself some alimony payments."

Tony snickered. "It doesn't work that way as my specialism was criminal psychology."

Gibbs kept sanding the boat but thought about Tony's words. He had shared Shannon and Kelly with Tony, and that was something no one else at NCIS knew about - and why was that? He tried to rationalise it by saying he wanted Tony to have his worst secret to help him see that he wasn't the type to talk about anything. 


	5. Only help if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Gibbs issue with grief and connotations attached.

  
Tony had accepted the drinks offer from Tobias a little too quick. He knew it would make him suspicious, but Tony needed to vent to someone who got it and could provide useful advice.

"You not having a good time?" Tobias asked sharply. He didn't like Tony's harried tone. He may have understood Tony's reasons for not joining the FBI, but he didn't like the idea of Tony suffering disrespect. 

Tony sighed, and it wasn't like he hadn't shared his concerns with Gibbs. "I need to whip an agent into shape, but you can't mentor someone who thinks they know everything."

Fornell snorted because he'd mentored many a young agent like Todd. "My advice to you kiddo is to stay professional, and there will come the point where they will figure it out."

"And if they don't?" Tony asked, in a tone that suggested he saw it as a likelihood.

Fornell shrugged because sometimes you could do everything right and still lose, "We've always said some people are too stupid to leave, and our work is too dangerous to suffer from fools."

Tony raised his beer to that comment. "I'll drink to that. So now we've talked about me. What's going on with you?" He was not too subtly digging to see how he was taking the fact Diane seemed to have a guy that was probably sticking around forever. 

"Like Emily hasn't dished everything to you." Tobias pointed out because he just knew they'd collaborated to see some healthier choices appearing in his fridge. 

Tony was about to comment on it, but he noticed the figure cutting through the crowd. It was evident from the path he cut through the bar that he was looking for them. "Fugitive recovery going too smoothly?" 

Ian Edgerton smirked at the question. He was great at his job and took pride in his successes, but he was well known for not suffering fools gladly. The last time he'd objected to something stupid - he'd ended up at FLETC as a 'punishment' of sorts. "I just finished an instructor's stint down at FLETC." He smirked at Tony, "You've broken some egos who can't stand in your shadow."

Tony groaned into his pint because he could guess who Edgerton meant. "Brunette? Big chip on her shoulder who doesn't get why I work because I have money."

Edgerton nodded. "Who is she?"   
He'd read the file that said she would be joining the MCRT and it didn't make much sense in his mind. 

Tony sighed, the sigh of the weary and downtrodden. "Our new probie. Director Morrow wants Gibbs and I to expand the team, so I am stuck with her." Tony knew his face gave away his true feelings, but he was smart enough not to say it. 

"She is inflexible," Edgerton warned. 

Tony snickered because Ian was preaching to the converted in that respect. "Yep, any advice you want to add?"

Ian just exhaled, "Fugitive recovery would take you in a heartbeat."

Tony snickered at the look of betrayal from Tobias. "Thanks, Ian. If I get to the point of wanting to say yes. I will let you know."

"We look after our own." Ian reminded him.

Tony saluted the barman to order another round of drinks. "So something less heavy, sports or love-life?" 

All three men burst out laughing at the flippant comment, but it lightened the mood and the evening moved onto relaxing rather than their jobs. 

~*~

His evening may have been fun, but his early morning was anything but joyful. Tony was watching the dumpsite of with victim with an eagle eye. There was something about it that was bothering him, but he couldn't figure it out. Tony's instincts told him to flick the catch off his gun in case needed. 

"This isn't the Wild Wild West," Kate responded sarcastically. She just loved to correct him wherever possible.

Tony snorted and had no problem putting Kate in her place. "Oh, Probie. I know it isn't. Call it gut instinct, or, are you telling me that guarding the President you never had a feeling?"

There was a flush at the reminder this wasn't her first choice. She was still bitter, and the chip on her shoulder was getting ever more prominent. Tony hadn't given an inch in her training, and she didn't like that her previous experience didn't seem to count for much. 

She sighed, "Do you want to tell me why you're treating me like I'm stupid?"

Tony smiled sweetly and resisted saying what he wanted to say. "Oh, Agent Todd. I could say I am repaying the favour, but this is simply me treating you like a Probie. You were a special protection agent, and yes," He cut off the attempted interruption. "You have skills, I'm not chauvinistic, no matter what you may tell yourself. You are now an investigative Federal Agent, and you're on a steep learning curve." Tony pointed at the body. "We are the elite team, and I am not in the habit of holding an agent's hands."

"I can handle it." She assured him, jutting out her chin. 

Tony snorted, as far as he was concerned - the jury was still out. "Yeah, you say that now. I'm just waiting for a day they don't have Gibbs' favourite coffee stocked. You will be singing a whole other tune." 

She rolled her eyes, but Tony knew it was coming. There as a horrible anniversary this weekend for Gibbs. The wider team didn't realise it at NCIS, but Tony knew Gibbs would be a bastard more than usual. Tony would do his best to support him through his grief, but he knew Gibbs would reject it and be vocal about it. It was a good job he had a thick skin. 

His scanning stopped at one person. His eyes radiated hatred which was ill-fitting with the others around. "Bingo."

Tony put his glasses over his eyes to hide his own emotions. "Let's go and chat to the locals."

It was apparent to him that Todd didn't know what he'd found. It seemed her profiling course had no real-life application, which for criminal cases made it virtually useless. He hoped he could get her to see reason, but it would be a close call. 

~*~

Kate watched as the perp Tony had zeroed in on tried to run but was taken down with a football tackle. It was harsher than she expected from the agent. He hadn't struck her as the type to want to get things dirty. Then again, she might have been projecting about having a shit fit if she got a six thousand dollar suit dirty. 

"You're under arrest," Paddington announced cuffing the man's hands behind his back. 

Kate did her part, checking the perp for weapons. He had a knife and knuckle duster still dripping in blood. She was shocked even as she bagged the physical evidence, "How did you know?" 

Tony shrugged. "Did some gang work in London. You learn real quick to spot those who are dangerous bastards."

"I didn't do anything," the suspect proclaimed but stopped struggling when he realised he would pop his shoulder. 

Tony rolled his eyes even as he straightened the perp up, "Yeah, and that is just red-jelly."

Kate had looked at the crowd, and even she hadn't spotted it. She should have seen it with her training. She needed to learn how he did it because she couldn't believe there is such a gap in her skills. He might be a pretty rich boy, but he wanted to do good. She could respect that even if she didn't like him personally. 

~*~

He'd made it to the weekend, and hadn't lost his temper with Kate. He wasn't like most who would joke about killing a colleague if they frustrated them as it was a little too close to home.

He wanted to find Jethro because this wasn't weekend the man should be alone. Tony was infinitely familiar with having demons from the past, but Gibbs hadn't faced his ghosts yet, and that worried Tony.   
  
Tony hiked up the path to Gibbs' cabin. "You trying to hide from me, Jethro?"  
Tony wanted to make it clear that he was here as a friend, not an agent. He wouldn't give Gibbs a chance of pulling rank on him to isolate himself away with his pain. He'd found him chopping wood, letting the exertion keep out the thoughts Tony guessed. 

"I didn't do a good job." He let the axe swing in an arc and viciously swing in another arc to split the word. 

Tony had a shit-eating grin as he decided to lounge against a tree. He continued to watch Gibbs swing his axe, and at any other time, he would be flirting so hard, but he wasn't a complete bastard. "You know you put me in charge of Todd's training. You said I could complain. It is not fair if you try and hide, and when I need to vent."

Gibbs shook his head. "No, I promised I wouldn't listen to her whining."

Tony rolled his eyes because, of course, that was the bit that Gibbs paid attention to out of everything. "Gibbs she keeps looking at me in amazement when I can do simple things like tying my own shoelaces!"

"That bad, huh?" 

Tony exhaled slowly, "You know she asked me why I tackled someone in a five thousand pound suit?" 

"The killer from this week?" 

Tony nodded, "Idiot stuck around to watch his work. It wasn't hard to chase him down, but the fact I did seemed to shock her. She isn't going to be trainable if she thinks that she knows everything."

Gibbs stopped chopping wood to face Tony. "I can step in, but we have a new probie joining as Morrow decided we should get a promising cyber-agent to speed up computer searches."

Tony groaned. "Please tell me you have moonshine."

Gibbs looked so offended that he'd even asked. Still, he reassured Tony, "The homemade kind."

Tony smirked. "Perfect. You and I are going to get shit-faced, and if you're really lucky, I will turn up to work on Monday."

Gibbs grunted. "If you ask for a sick day, I will tell Fornell you can't handle your liquor."

Tony snorted, but couldn't resist the challenge. "I cut my teeth on scotch whiskey ... I can handle your moonshine."

Tony's tactic worked, and they moved inside the cabin. It was sparse, but the main living space had two couches, and kitchen to prepare food. "I like the way the cabin is just like your house."

"No boat."

Tony snorted, "Of course, how could I forget. Are you actually going to finish this one? I miss sailing."

"Who said I would let you sail it?"

Tony grinned because he had an excellent memory and even though that whole case had sucked, he had met Gibbs. "Yep, remember you made a promise to stop me falling unconscious."

"It worked, didn't it?" 

Tony shrugged. "I'm a Paddington. I was raised not to check out without a fight." 

Gibbs nodded in understanding even as he passed Tony over a glass of moonshine. "You've proved that so don't let Todd win."

"Why do I need a geek?" 

Gibbs grunted. "Improve efficiency."

"Have they seen sunlight?" Tony asked because generally, the agents that got sent to cyber were great with a computer but not much else. 

Gibbs smirked, "Sure, but range scores are a mess."

Tony had a dawning realisation. "You don't want another agent, do you?" 

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope."

Tony raised his glass, "Bottoms up."

The two men did just that content to let this be their evening. Tony looked around the space, "You know a TV wouldn't hurt ya, Jethro."

"I like the peace."

Tony had always known Jethro preferred silence over noise. The only trouble was silence could allow you to dwell on negative thoughts. "You know peace is great, but you promised me that I could vent I don't care how you remember it."

Gibbs wasn't above being deliberately obtuse. "Is this your way of asking for another drink?" 

"You know even if you get me drunk, I won't shut up," Tony replied with a smirk as if to say 'I know what you are up to you sneaky man'.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you too, Tony."

The anniversary of his wife and child's death passed for once he wasn't alone and Tony being around meant he never went to a dark place. It wasn't possible with Tony dragging him back into the conversation. He slipped asleep with the warmth of the fire and alcohol in his belly. He never felt the blanket being put over him to ensure the morning chill didn't get him. 

Things may be changing at work, but Jethro and Tony would have each other's six. Their partnership started with fire and bullets, but it had grown to encompass other parts of their lives. Tony would keep Gibbs company tonight, and Gibbs would surely return the favour on the anniversary of his mother's murder. 


	6. When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You

**Chapter 6 - When the past comes back to haunt you**

It had been worse than they feared regarding their newest Agent. Tony, Kate and Gibbs were overseeing their latest member's firearm training. Tony lost his patience after a way too judgemental comment from the Junior Agent. "Do you even want to come out of your cave?" 

Kate hissed. "You can't say that, Tony," even as he Gibbs sipped his coffee to hide his smirk. 

Tony snorted at the attempted rebuttal and chose to be brutal to be kind. It might be that he'd spent too long working for Gibbs. He played it cool, "Fine. You will be partnering him today. Do you still think these scores are acceptable?" 

Kate couldn't say a word, but her silence was all the answer that was needed. She hadn't been equal to the task, and she knew it. 

McGee blushed and hated that Tony was calling him out on his low score. So he wasn't great with guns, he was fantastic with computers, and he could track evidence that way. "But he wants me shooting like a marine. That is unreasonable!"

Tony snorted and sometimes knew actions spoke louder than words. He remembered Toby's advice and could get a twofer. He would hopefully improve his Probie's scores and make Kate realise a few things at the same time. "Hey Chief, get me a full navy spread."

The armoury chief grinned, "Who is going to flex their muscles?" He wanted to know which weapons he should pick out because the senior agents had different favourites.

Tony shook his head. "Nope, Probie thinks only the military shoot with precision."

McGee was defiant. "Kate was Secret Service."

Todd had been looking over the weapons picked. They were the standard ones they navy used, but they were not her traditional weapons. "I'm not qualified on these, McGee."

McGee's face betrayed his surprise, but at least this time, he was smart enough not to say anything out loud. 

Tony smirked seeing the look of dawning realisation. "I am. How's your worldview?"

McGee didn't get it, and he wasn't smart enough to keep hiding his thoughts after all. "You were a cop!"

Tony rolled, "I was Police Detective at Scotland Yard, and that was only one of my former roles."

"Your profile said..." McGee trailed off. He'd trapped himself and flushed from embarrassment.

Tony smirked, "What I wanted it to say, Probie. In England there is a saying, don't judge a book by its cover."

McGee was starting to hate Paddington. He was rich, powerful family, not to mention charming and he bossed him around. It should be grating that he was like a model with ridiculous charm. And yet, all the women and even some of the men were falling for his act. 

~*~

Tony saw a shadow looming over him, and started to frown seeing the dark look on Tobias' face. Kate knew there was a connection between Tony and Tobias. Still, she had never managed to ascertain why, which is precisely the way Tony wanted to keep it. 

Tony plastered on his best smile, "Hey, what can I do for the FBI today?"

Fornell looked worried, which had Tony on guard. There wasn't a lot that rattled the older man thanks to his extensive time in the FBI. Tony could tell that Fornell wanted to say something, but was at the same time, reluctant to do so. "I need your help on a scene."

Gibbs looked up, also not liking Fornell's body language. The last time he was this nervous, he was telling Gibbs that he wanted to marry Diane. "The last time I checked he signed on for NCIS, not the FBI."

Fornell looked aggrieved by just the reminder, but he didn't back down as much as he may want to. "Whatever, Jethro, it is important."

Gibbs sighed, knowing there was something more here going on, but he was guessing it wasn't pretty. Tobias looked like he wanted a drink and it wasn't midday. His old friend was too experienced to be rattled by a bad scene. He hated it, but he had no reason to deny him. "Go play with the Feebs, but Tobias you better have him home before bedtime." 

Tony shook his head at the dry comment. He wanted to laugh, seeing the outright shock on Tim and Kate's faces. He knew they were trying to figure out why the Feebs wanted him and not them. It would burn at Kate more than Tim because of their interaction during the Air Force One case. He had no time to pander to their egos as Fornell being this silent was concerning him. He waited until they jumped into Fornell's waiting SUV to start quizzing him.

"Why me?" 

Fornell handed him the file and gave him sparse details. "Murder in the Ritz. As you can guess, it has made the higher-ups nervous. Rich heiress type, according to the data. You probably run in the same circles, and can help me cut through red-tape."

Tony looked at the name on the file and shook his head. He knew the name from the society pages in the US, but they ran in different circles. "No, she was new Hampton money."

Fornell snorted at the tone. "Snob."

Tony rolled his eyes, and it wasn't like Fornell didn't know his back story. He shrugged, "Perils of being raised by the Paddingtons."

Fornell nodded his head and was happy to remind Tony as many times as he needed. He didn't think Tony would be in such a good place right now if he stayed in the US. "Getting out of the country was probably the best thing you could have done under the circumstances."

Tony chuckled darkly, "Yeah, it was one way to escape the infamy."

It sure as hell wouldn't have happened if he had stayed in DC as a child.

~*~

Tony took one look at the scene, and it hit him in the gut. It was more than evident why Tobias sought his opinion. This scene one that could have been a flashback to his childhood. He took a deep breath and recited his suspicions of what might have happened. 

"So you have a rich heiress who has mysteriously died. When you get the toxicology report back, you will find no obvious drugs in her system. You will find some overly expensive champagne in her stomach and some other rich food."

The other Agent who had been making sketches looked up frowning, not liking Tony's tone. He didn't see why Fornell had brought in an outsider. "Are you an ME?" 

Tony shook his head. "No. I'm a Liaison Agent doing a favour for an old friend." He looked darkly at Fornell because he now knew exactly why Toby had called him to the scene. 

Fornell shrugged helplessly, "I needed to know." He was sorry to have dragged up bad memories, but there would be immense pressure to solve this case. Plus there was a horrific thought that this just might be a copycat who was getting started.

"You caught the original," Tony pointed out, knowing that the other Agent was out of the loop. It wasn't easy to talk about it even now. Admittedly, Fornell had got a lucky break that had helped him make his career. Tony had seen him in the hotel when he was eight and recognising the badge told him everything he'd witnessed that was so scary.

The annoying Agent frowned. "Original what? Why am I out of the loop here?" 

Tony sighed and recounted the MO of one of DC's more infamous serial killers. "You will find there is a tiny prick above the heart. It will have delivered a fatal dose of adrenaline. She will have one rare piece of jewellery missing, but her cards and money will still be there. He is not interested in money, but rather the trophy. He is taking back his riches one body at a time."

"We would have caught a needle mark." Annoying Agent complained wondering how this newbie seemed to read the scene so freakily well.

Fornell pinched his nose, hearing the jealousy because now was so not the time to deal with insecurity. "Thank you, Agent Sacks, but I have brought Agent Paddington due to his insight into this particular type of killer."

Tony snorted as that was a polite way of describing the hindsight his traumatic childhood had left him with for catching killers. "Your killer, Agent Sacks, is a rare breed. Your man has money and a lot of it, and he glides through the world as if it will fall at his feet. He won't have any thinking of him as weird because his wealth will lead you to consider him merely eccentric." 

"Like you," came the sharp retort, showing his jealousy a little too visibly. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the barely disguised suspicion. He hated agents who lacked subtly - they should be kept as analysts because they lacked the nuance for fieldwork. McGee, being added to the MCRT, had yet to persuade him from that position. "Yes, I do have money, thanks to a substantial trust fund from the Paddington's of Oxford. Oh, and before you go as far as to say what you've only dared to allude to - I have an alibi. I was in the bullpen of NCIS last night with my boss, Agent Jethro Gibbs preparing for prosecution testimony next week."

Sacks stuttered for a few minutes. "I wasn't suggesting you were the murderer Agent Paddington, but you know a lot about the MO." He was trying to back peddle and not too successfully. This whole thing was disturbing him. If he'd take a few minutes, he would have realised there was a photo of Paddington with Fornell's daughter. _Fuck._

Tony snorted darkly at the off-hand comment. "That is because you have a knock off copycat of _The Conman."_

Fornell sighed bleakly. He had read the scene that way, but he'd hoped he saw things not there. "I was hoping I was wrong."

Fornell and Tony were standing there having conversations with not a single word. 

"If it is a copycat we will need to go and talk to the original serial killer." Sacks pointed out as if they were missing the easy option. Plus, he wanted to break the silence that had fallen over the group. 

Tony rolled his eyes because Sacks had no idea what he was suggesting. Tony was trying to play nicely, knowing this was Fornell's trainee agent. "He won't speak to Fornell, as he was the one who arrested him. He probably won't talk to you, Agent Sacks, as you are a Feeb. It is nothing personal; it was just you were the agency who took him down."

"Are you saying he will talk to you?" Sacks asked sarcastically. 

Tony looked forlorn because he wished it wasn't the case. The Conman had never stopped asking once a year for him to come and visit, but Tony had always refused. "I would love more than anything in the world to be able to say no, but I am the one person he will see."

"Why?" Sacks continued to push proving Tony's early assessment of him.

Tony slapped the file back in Fornell's stomach. "A father likes to catch up with his son from time to time even if the kid went incommunicado a long time ago."

Sacks blanched, not having expected the candid answer. "You're his son."

Tony shook his head because he soundly rejected that statement. He might have to suffer sharing blood with the bastard, but Anthony DiNozzo was not his father. "Nope, not officially, my father is listed as Clive Paddington, Earl of Oxford. My Uncle adopted me after the trial as I had no desire to have any link to the man who murdered my mother." Tony paused for a second to let the asshole comprehend but then figured he might as well get everything out into the open. "Fornell is Pops, and Em is like my little sister."

Fornell nodded because it was all true, and he would happily say it to anyone who asked. Tony was his son, even if he didn't know him until he was eight. Anthony DiNozzo would be their best lead on getting the identity of the copycat quickly. Still, he was more worried about the man in front of him. "I will get Gibbs, and we will head over."

Tony would need someone who wasn't tied to the events of his past to drag him back to the present if this went badly. 


	7. Facing the Monster Under the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tony is meeting a serial killer and makes reference to a husband killing his wife. If this might be a trigger please avoid.

** Chapter 7 - Facing the Monster Under the Bed **

Fornell felt like he should say something before it went too far. They were outside NCIS, not having yet made the trip out to the place which was holding DiNozzo Senior. "You don't have to do this!" 

Tony snorted because while he appreciated the sentiment - it wasn't an option at least in his mind. "You're right, I don't. I know I am going to give the NCIS shrink a heart attack, but I have to go - We can't afford a rabid fan of  ** him ** and you and I both know it."

The worst part was Fornell couldn't disagree as it was the absolute truth of the matter. Still, just because he knew something was for the greater good, it didn't mean he didn't understand the consequences of the action. This visit would cost Tony in ways that he didn't think any cuddles with Emily could help fix.

"Okay, let's get Gibbs and get this finished."

~*~

Fornell was more than aware that Tony had yet to share his background with the junior agents. They couldn't see past his money in Tony's words, so why should they get the truth. 

Gibbs only needed to take one look at Tony, and he wanted to hit his old friend. "What the hell did you do to him?" 

The junior agents looked up in shock, failing to school their faces. It was a tone they had only ever heard from Gibbs when he was facing down a dangerous suspect, so to hear it directed at Fornell was odd. 

Fornell looked shifty, which didn't help matters. He had to choose his words carefully because he'd already caused Tony enough strife this morning. "I had to force him to take a trip down memory lane."

Gibbs growled and knew why that hollow look was present. Tony had fought so hard to escape his past, and do some good in this world. Tony had joined NCIS because, despite his profiling skills, he had wanted the FBI calling on him like he was a performing seal for every horrific murder. "This is why he joined NCIS."

Fornell growled right back looking like he was ready to square off with his old friend. "We're heading to Belmont Psychiatric Hospital now. If you're not busy, we thought you might like to take a road trip."

Tony was going to make a comment about not being a damsel in distress but knew it wouldn't be convincing. He might have gone with something snarkier, but he hardly wanted to compare the dick size of his crush and one of his father figures.  _ Too awkward. _

"You're going nowhere without me, Tobias." Gibbs swigged the last of his coffee as if it could fortify him. Tony would be glad for the company, especially as he didn't have to hide behind a reputation with Gibbs. He still wasn't ready to talk which would probably be freaking out Tim and Kate, but they were not his focus. 

Gibbs turned to the junior agents and dashed any of their hopes of finding out anything fun. "You will be on cold cases until we get back."

Tim hadn't caught on to how serious this appeared to be as he tried to get them included. "We could help."

Gibbs shook his head, not having the time to run herd over the younger agents. There were cases useful for training purposes, but this was not one of them unless he was looking to end their careers before they'd begun. "No, this criminal is beyond your years, McGee."

Kate frowned because it seemed like whatever was going on, was obviously linked to Tony's past. She didn't think his silver-spoon background would link to some horrific horror that should have them quivering in their boots. They would find out when Tony was ready to share, "We hear you, boss."

Tim was about to say something, and she smacked his shoulder. "We have a case we started to sound out last week. We will work on some new avenues."

Gibbs nodded. "Good."

Tim had the smarts to wait until they'd left to whirl around and ask. "What the hell was that about?"

She shook her head, "If Gibbs said you're not ready, just consider how bad the person is they're going to see?" 

McGee pouted. "Tony is going!"

Kate shook her head. "He has had a career here and in the UK, McGee whatever his personality you can't deny his experience."

McGee didn't like it. He wanted to prove his use to the team, and each time he was getting rebuffed. He thought Kate understood, but even she was falling for Tony's charm. 

~*~

Fornell was driving the car, but he was also watching in the rearview mirror, Tony and Gibbs. He didn't realise that they were close, but the body language was not that of colleagues. He just didn't know how deep the friendship ran. 

Gibbs had a way of facing a problem head-on. He looked Tony right in the eye and fiercely reminded his partner. "You're not him."

Tony snorted because he wasn't a complete psycho., so he wasn't like Senior but whether he liked or not - they shared blood. He had always done his best to distance himself in both deeds and attitude from him, but some days it didn't feel enough. 

Gibbs reminded him of something he'd learned in the last few months thanks to Tony. "We can't hide from our demons."

Tony snorted, "We don't hide from our demons. The Paddingtons make sure they are out in the open because you can't allow anything to risk the family honour."

Gibbs didn't know if that was a right attitude, but Tony had helped him through one of his bleakest days. He wanted to return the favour, and he knew Shannon would approve. "Then face it head-on, we'll be there to remind you who you are."

Tony's face said all the things he couldn't say out loud. He'd wanted to chase Gibbs, but his past kept him aback, just maybe, this case might be the jolt in his arm to finally make a move. 

~*~

The hospital was forboding and belonged in a gothic horror story, and considering the occupants, it was fitting. Tony took a minute and then looked at the other two men. "So let's get this barrel of laughs over with." He saw their confused looks, and need to stop bringing so much British into his speech. 

The head of the hospital was repeating the rules to Tony like he was stupid. "You cannot give him anything. You must be mindful of what you tell him and whatever you do, do not step past the red line."

Tony gave the Director a stern look. "I know how this man works Doc, believe you and me I have no intention of giving him any more ammunition to use against me."

"He will use whatever he can, Agent Paddington."

Tony snorted. "You have no idea." He stepped out of the room before he gave away any more clues before he was ready to speak. He was self-aware enough to know this was a genie in the bottle moment.

Tony wasn't an eight-year-old kid, who grabbed a Feeb off the street too scared to go to sleep. He was a grown-ass man with a career, weapons training and self-defence. Tony was willing to face his demon, more so, if the man had convinced someone to emulate him. The last thing he wanted was for another kid to grow up with the same kind of messed up childhood he'd been forced to live through.

On the other side of the door was his biological father. Tony had refused to see him despite the man's numerous requests. He was going to have to break his vow to never be in the same room as the bastard. 

Tony stepped into the room, and the infamous killer turned around to face his visitor. His contempt quickly morphed to joy when he saw who was facing him. "Junior!"

Tony shuddered inwardly at the nickname but knew better than to say anything that could jeopardise the information he needed. He chanted in his mind,  _ play it cool _ , "Hey, Pops."

"What brings you here?" DiNozzo Senior asked as if this was a park on a warm day, not a psychiatric ward of a hospital that he was confined to for the rest of his natural life. The red line showing how limited his freedom was now reduced by his own action. 

Tony saw no reason to be coy about it, "You have a copycat, killing in your name."

Tony should have known that would appeal to the vain git, as DiNozzo was openly delighted. "My, my, that is brilliant."

Tony shook his head, not reacting the way DiNozzo Senior expected. "Is it though?"

Senior was on the defensive, just where Tony wanted him. In fact, he was trying to justify his reasoning, which might have been more sound if he wasn't crazy. "I would say imitation is the highest form of flattery. Or, is that not how the saying goes?"

Tony rolled his eyes, but it crystalised in his mind how to approach this interview. DiNozzo liked to feel superior, and if that assumption was challenged, he would spill facts to regain his power position. 

Tony looked smug, "Yes, but you should have picked your man better."

DiNozzo pouted. "I have no idea about any alleged crimes."

Tony went right up the red line. "The needle was found on the first go by me. He didn't even take the right piece of jewellery if he was meant to be emulating you. It was so tasteless, you would have been disappointed. Did you know that he picked the biggest diamond? You would have been ashamed as he missed that she had a rare Fabergé ring on her finger."

Now that got a reaction as Senior hissed at him. "You're wrong."

Tony grabbed a chair from the side by the guard and sat down, looking like he was in perfect control of the room. "No, I am not. I know what Fabergé looks like thanks to you. Aunt Clare has a collection of it. I think the only one with a bigger collection is the Queen."

Barb landed as it reminded Senior who had raised Tony. He hissed, "You should never have been raised by your Uncle."

Tony for one, couldn't be happier to have been raised by his English relatives. He proudly used the name Paddington and vowed to never bring it into dishonour. He made it a point to never argue with crazy people. "I had no choice since you effectively made me an orphan."

"I didn't mean to get caught." Senior pouted like it was all just a big game.

Tony shrugged as it made no difference what his intentions had been. Thankfully, Anthony DiNozzo Senior had been caught and sentenced to life without no chance of parole for his part in 23 murders. Tony goaded with just the right leverage, "You got careless old man just like you did picking your apprentice."

Anthony DiNozzo shook his head. "You're wrong. He didn't marry into the fold so he won't stand out as I did."

Tony wondered why all Senior's insecurities always boiled back to money. "You think that was your mistake?" 

Senior shook his head. "No, it was the jewellery." He said it with such surety that you might think to doubt your own interpretation.

Tony shook his head in disbelief, but he had to remind himself that he was talking to a crazy person. "No, it wasn't the jewellery. You were married into the Paddington family for Christ's sake; you could have whatever you wanted."

Senior started to pace as he couldn't have his son not understand his motivations. It was bad enough that Paddington would have poisoned him for so many years. Tony was his child, he should have been carrying on the family line, and now the DiNozzo line would die with him. "No, I couldn't. Your Grandfather made sure of that with his rules."

Tony was just sad for all the missed opportunities. "Your appetite for greed and the finer things in life always outward your wallet size, didn't it?" 

If there was one thing that Senior hated more than uppity females was smug rich assholes who looked down their nose at him. "You say that, but you have never known what it is like to want for anything."

Tony took a deep breath and answered with the best truth he could. "I am living the life you caused,  _ Pops,  _ with your actions."

Senior didn't know how to respond because his son wouldn't even honour him by calling him Dad. He was using the butchered form, which Tony knew he hated. If this was going to work, then he needed to make Tony see him as useful. If he was going to keep Tony coming back to visit, then he needed to be helpful. 

"So you said my copycat was sloppy." He was trying not to seem too keen. "How?" 

Tony smirked inwardly as he'd baited his trap just right. "It's pathetic really that he struck on his first date. No finesse." He shook his head in disappointment at the last bit. 

"So, he was keen." DiNozzo countered like it wasn't a big deal. 

Tony could tell from just the vicious glint in the man's eye that it was a problem. He was guessing if the apprentice did come back to visit then DiNozzo would tear him a new one.

Tony needed to keep him on his toes, "Yeah but to attack at the same hotel as the date, now that was just stupid. You would never have done that as you would cover your tracks. At your trial, you said the success of your crimes was your attention to detail."

DiNozzo Snr was horrified by the notion. "No he wouldn't, that would be sloppy." His apprentice was a surgeon so he couldn't have been that stupid. He had too much to lose to be that sloppy. 

Tony grinned. "Yeah, but you see the hotel where the body was found was the finest one in DC. Uncle Clive stays there when he has to come to DC." Tony didn't know everything about the way that his guy operated yet, but he doubted the killer would settle for slumming it. "The killer wouldn't have let himself be seen in something less than the best."

Senior looked proud but annoyed at the same time telling Tony that he was on the money about his bet. If so, then they could probably pinpoint the bastard with the surveillance footage - at least that was the hope. 

"You're too clever, my boy."

Tony shrugged because he'd thought about hiding his intelligence, but that wouldn't fit with the family image. His Aunt and Uncle had taken him in and raised him, so the last thing he ever wanted to do was reflect poorly on them. Then there was Gibbs, he didn't date stupid people, so Tony was out of options.

He put together the clues in his mind, and he had no intention of sticking around to let his father stick his tendrils into him once more. He had years of therapy to get himself in a good place from his childhood, but he doubted it would last if DiNozzo Snr kept up that manic grin. 

"Thanks, Pops. You have been most useful."

Senior frowned. "That's it."

Tony grinned, and it looked positively radiant. "Yeah. I have enough to figure it out."

DiNozzo was outraged, "That can't be it! You haven't been around to see me in ten years."

Tony turned back, "I find it difficult as all I can see is what you did to Mum." His piece said and felt lighter than when he entered. "Bye-bye for now."


	8. Monsters Multiply

** Chapter 8 - Monster's multiply **

Tony walked straight out of Anthony DiNozzo's room with his head held high. He had survived a meeting he didn't think he would ever be ready for in his life. He needed to let Fornell know where to start looking, "Check the visitor logs for the last three years when you find the person who can live in the Hamptons. You will have your man. He will probably have recently lost money or status, and there is nothing worse for one of them, and they would fight to get back any level of control on their life that they could."

Fornell looked sorry for the whole thing, but he was glad to now have a substantial lead to go on. After all, the Conman killed twenty-three people before Tony had gained the courage to tell on his father. "Are you going to be okay, kid?"

Tony looked at Gibbs and the nod he got told him everything. He managed a weak grin but right now, he was okay with that, "Yeah, I can tell the bossman is going to drag me home."

"Damn straight. You need bourbon, cowboy steaks and I can sand the boat while you vent." There was a small smile like the two had an inside joke. 

Fornell didn't know if that was a good evening or not, but it seemed to be what Tony wanted, so he let it go. If he didn't see Tony sleep tonight, then he would set his daughter on Tony. Emily was Tony's biggest fan and fiercest protector, and Tobias wasn't above using any of the tools available to him. Then again, looking at the determined look on his old friend's face, Tony may have caught his attention. Stranger things had happened, and Tony was a big boy who could make his own mind up about his life.

~*~ 

Tony snorted as it was clear that Jethro wasn't taking any chances. They'd gone to his place to grab a new suit for work in the morning and then headed over to Gibbs' house. Tony wasn't going to fight it because he didn't feel like being alone, and he didn't want Emily to see him shaken up. In the morning, he would have wrestled all his demons back into their box. 

The fire was preparing their cowboy steaks, but Gibbs wasn't done being a good host, handing Tony a glass of dark liquid. "Drink up."

Tony chuckled but for once, did as he was told. He raised his glass and offered a sort-of toast, "Bottom's up."

"You're not him," Gibbs said plainly. He'd seen through the mirror the way Tony ensured none of his mannerisms matched the infamous serial killer. He had nothing to worry about in that regard as there may be a passing resemblance. Still, it was clear to him that Tony had inherited his mother's looks and at a guess temperament. 

Tony had a wane smile. "Yeah because I saw him kill my mother and blabbed everything to Fornell the minute he entered the hotel because he looked like the type not to be intimidated."

It was ironic really because you would have expected as a kid that Tony would have gravitated towards a friendlier agent. It wasn't what he needed - he needed someone who looked nasty that would be strong enough to take on his father and win. It showed good instincts as a kid and Tony was right on the money. He was glad too, as he dreaded to think what his life would have been like if DiNozzo Senior had been given time to sink his tendrils into Tony's psyche. 

Gibbs chuckled because his old friend always got a lot of shit for his demeanour. "Well, Fornell is a bastard, but it is why we like him."

Tony grinned. "Yeah, I do, but he is so not my type."

Jethro remembered a chance encounter at some fancy offices, and had registered the flirting but assumed it was because they were both flirts. "Yeah, I remember you prefer assholes but Lightman, really?" 

Tony shrugged, and he would blame the liquor for making him a little loose-lipped. "What can I say? He studies body language for a living, and it translates really well to other endeavours."

Gibbs swigged back his own bourbon and pushed down his own feelings about that statement. Tonight, Tony needed a friend, not a possessive asshole. He was done thinking about stupid rules because he did want Tony when the time was right. He played it cool offering only, "If you say so."

"You don't normally want to talk about past romances." Tony pointed out as they headed over to the table to eat steak. Tony was feeling bold today, like being able to face his biological father was the impetus he needed. 

Gibbs snorted, "You're confusing Todd, and she is grilling me for answers."

Now Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. It was just too funny the idea of Kate asking Gibbs for gossip about him. He could only imagine the inward horror Gibbs would be suffering for it. "I am sorry for your pain."

"Liar," Jethro remarked but seeing the genuine joy push away some of the brittle expression on Tony's face meant he would share silly things that would help. 

Tony wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes imagining Gibbs' horror at the moment. "You're right, but I needed that so thank you."

Gibbs smirked and just poured them another drink. Tony was staying the night as Gibbs wouldn't let him suffer through his demons alone. "You're alright, and this won't get the better of you. You are not the type to have worked so hard and let the bastard win now."

"I am going to get this copycat and forget this whole messed up case," Tony confessed as he started to tuck into his cowboy steak. 

It sounded to Jethro like Tony was going to play liaison for the whole case and he didn't like the sound of it. "You're abandoning me for Fornell?"

Tony shook his head, "No, I got your six. A promise is a promise."

Gibbs nodded, remembering the strange case where the two had first crossed paths. It had felt like he'd fallen down a rabbit hole from nearly the start to the oh so dangerous end. "I am going to work on my boat. You coming, or should I tuck you in?"

Tony started to giggle, showing that he may have slipped into an overtired state. "I think Kate would explode in jealousy if she heard you say that."

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. The answer told him everything he needed to know and keeping his tone soft, "Go and sleep, Tony, we will sort work in the morning."

Tony grabbed the blanket from under the couch. It was an odd quirk, but the couch was way comfier than the spare bed. "Yes, boss."

~*~

The next morning Gibbs woke up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. There were some plus points in letting Tony stay over, and the excellent breakfast was one of them. It was cheaper too than having to head to a diner, "What's your latest creation?" 

Tony put it in front of him. "Try that."

Jethro could guess it was some type of omelette. "Are those vegetables?" 

Tony rolled his eyes at the sniffy tone but wasn't deterred. He gave him a pointed look, "It will help balance the meat."

"Don't be a nag," Jethro chided with a smirk.

Tony snorted as he sipped his coffee. "I could have sworn that this was Zegna and not a housecoat."

A beep told him that his ride was here. "That will be fun. Try not to get into trouble without me. I have to watch Pops back, as I can't let this psycho wannabe take him out in some fucked up revenge angle."

Ah, so that explained Tony's desire to work this case. He suspected that Senior would have encouraged his apprentice to take out Fornell. It made a twisted sense, and Tony's visit would have reminded senior of everything he had lost.

"I can look after myself," Gibbs growled. 

Tony showing he was Gibbs' match. "I worry, and you wouldn't want me to nag you."

~*~

Back at NCIS, Gibbs walked in with the coffee that Tony had left with a note not to be too mean to Kate and Tim in his absence. It needed to happen, but Tony wasn't going to be back until they had found the Conman's copycat. 

"Where is Tony?" Kate demanded to know. He could be lazy, but she had never known him to turn up late without at least letting someone know. 

Gibbs was honest but just omitted vital details. "He is on loan to the FBI while they deal with a copycat killer."

"The Conman?"

Gibbs didn't say anymore as he would leave that to Tony. "As you both have cold cases to review, I am not sure why we are all gossiping."

The two junior agents flushed and wondered what Tony could bring to that case. They had no idea just how many tangled emotions were caught up in this case. 

~*~

Tony was reviewing the footage from the hotel and saw a figure that was at all the swanky parties growing up and he hadn't changed much. He shuddered because damn it all to hell. "It's him."

Fornell looked at the screen and saw the wild eyes of the wealthy man on the display screen. It was a telling screenshot because it was like the camera had managed to catch the crazy in a candid snapshot. "Who is that?" 

Sacks worked the facial recognition, but Tony beat him to the answer. "Dr Martin Whitley. He is big on the New York scene, but they love the Hamptons in the Summer. He is a cardiothoracic surgeon. His wife pretty much owns Manhatten."

"So how does he link to the Conman?"

Tony shook his head because he may be in prison, but that didn't mean he'd lost his grifting skills. He had the visitors log for Seniors area. "Bingo. I would check DiNozzo's medical records ... My guess is he is having heart trouble. Or, as we all suspect, he was using it as a smokescreen to mould his apprentice." He didn't bother to hide his contempt at the idea.

Sacks countered, "How would he afford Whitley?" 

Tony shrugged, "We've all had the training - the allure of the infamous serial killer was the bait. Then when they met, Senior decided Whitley would make an excellent apprentice."

"If he is following the old-man as an apprentice, then he is just getting started!" Sacks pointed out.

Tony looked at the screen. "I think you have a bigger problem. You should check with your profiling team, but Whitley is too big a personality to follow a preset design. He would learn from DiNozzo, but he wouldn't reenact other murders. He would want to develop his own signature, his ego would demand it."

Fornell knew Tony too well and could tell that something was bothering him. "What is it?" 

"He has two young kids, a boy about 8 and a little girl around 5."

Fornell sucked in a breath seeing why that would be difficult for Tony. It would be all too easy to draw parallels between the two cases. "Well, if it is the case. We will make sure they get the right help. I did alright with you, didn't I?"

Tony nodded and glared at the look Sacks gave him. He had been nothing but helpful, so he didn't get why the other agent kept looking at him like he was 'live ordinance' that hadn't gone off.

"Are we going to New York?" Tony asked. 

Fornell thought about how best to play this, but he wanted Tony to have back up. He needed Tony to have a reason to be there that wouldn't put the elite scene off him. "Do you think Gibbs would be willing to play house with you?" 

Tony frowned. "I don't like what you are implying."

"Look you and I both know that the data trawl will confirm your suspicions. You fit into that world and can get confirmation from the source, but there is no way I am letting you go in without someone watching your Six."

"Who will look after the Probies?" Tony asked cheekily. "They need to be fed and watered and will be lost without Gibbs and me to keep them to a schedule."

Fornell smirked right back at Tony. "Kids have to grow up at some point. I have to keep reminding myself of that, every time you pull a stupid stunt."

"I haven't done anything that bad in at least two months." Tony pointed out, well, he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything too stupid as Uncle Clive hadn't called him up to chew him out for stupidity. 

Fornell disagreed, You jumped out of a plane wearing a damaged parachute."

Tony snickered at the memory of the perps face when they landed only to be greeted by Tony's gun to his face. "You make it sound worse than it was, I grabbed a good one and swapped them mid-air."

Fornell wasn't going to argue how crazy it was because he had never been fond of chasing lost causes. "I am going to get my boss to grab us, Gibbs. The dense duo will have to figure out new things on their own."

_ So why did Tony have a sinking feeling?  _


	9. Plans afoot!

Tony had heard Fornell's plan, and he adored the man, but somebody must have tapped him on the head. It was the only thing that could explain his behaviour. 

"Did Diane get you with a golf club?" 

Tobias shook his head. "Nope. It is the only way you're going to go onto a scene with a potential apprentice of that bastard."

Tony privately felt that Tobias was a bigger target. There was a small part of him that was hoping he did garner the baby psycho's attention because better him that some poor unknowing socialite. If Gibbs was coming with him, he fancied his chances. 

"How do you think me heading to New York will help the case exactly."

"Agent Paddington isn't going." Tobias pointed out, "Earl Paddington's son is checking in for the winter season. Are you telling me you don't have anywhere to stay on 5th Avenue?"

Tony sighed because he did, and Tobias knew. "It was a twenty-first birthday present from grandpa, and you know it. It is also coincidently one of the few property's that is not in Jessica Whitly's portfolio."

"Exactly." Fornell pointed out with satisfaction. It was kind of perfect as the wife would do the heavy lifting for them. 

Tony fell back against the couch. "How do I explain Gibbs?"

Fornell smirked at him. "You and your fiance are staying there for the winter holidays? If anyone knows your a Fed, then it is explained away."

Tony groaned. "You're a twisted person. You know that, right?" 

Fornell's smirk only grew. "It's only an undercover role. You do them in your sleep. Are you going to have a problem pretending that you're into Gibbs?"

Tony groaned because there are some conversations you don't want to have with your father figure. "I thought you ordered me never to tell you the answer to that question."

Fornell wanted to snort and say that ship had sailed. He'd known Tony had taken a liking to Gibbs, but what he'd seen in the last week told him it was more than a little crush. It was weird for him, sure, but ultimately they could both make the other happy and what right did have to make it awkward. "I already know the answer kid, just try and catch the psycho before you put the moves on Jethro."

"I adore you for obvious reasons, but I kinda hate you," Tony confessed. 

Tobias rolled his eyes, "Kiddo I helped you cage the monster when you were eight and yesterday you faced him. Now, you're going to start living and stop a new monster from harming these kids."

Tony hated the idea of another bastard like Senior trying to poison young children to be a sick and twisted legacy. Senior had started the mind games with him, and he'd resisted. Thankfully, Tony, even as a kid, was quick enough to run and hide, but his mother never managed to perfect the skill. He'd vowed that night that he wouldn't let his Dad win which is why he'd tracked down Fornell. "You're coming with me to explain this to him, so he doesn't think I have lost my mind."

~*~

Kate and Tim watched as Tony and Fornell headed up to the Director's office. 

Tim sighed. "He didn't even look at us!"

Kate shrugged, "Maybe time is pressing."

"Do you think he is leaving us for the FBI?" Tim asked, half-joking and half-serious. It was evident that Tony was close to several of the higher up agents. Tim had yet to figure out why though and that was the bit that concerned him. 

Kate snorted. "With his money and background, he doesn't even need to work McGee, so I have no idea." She had tried to keep the jealousy out of her voice but had epically failed. It was not fair how some people were born with it all - rich, pretty and powerful. 

Gibbs looked over at both of them, and they had the grace to blush but were still mulish. He didn't care if they were jealous of Tony as long as they did their job. 

"Gibbs, get up here!" Morrow ordered, and once more, the Director left Kate and Tim to ponder why they were out in the cold. It was like they were little newbies who couldn't handle the big leagues. 

"We still don't know the case?"

Tim shook his head. "Nope, and I am not hacking the FBI, not Fornell's unit even with Abby's help."

"Did she offer?" Kate asked because she still wasn't sure what to make of Abby. She knew that Tony and Gibbs adored her, and she would do anything to help them. 

Tim shook his head. "Nope, she said Gibbs would chop my balls off if my curiosity got Tony killed."

Kate blanched because she could guess what that - undercover work. "Tim. We get on with our cases, he is playing undercover, and you know how dangerous that can be."

Tim's eyes widened because he knew it was something that Tony did, but he didn't get how he was good at it - there was no way he could be convincing as a thug for example.  _ He had no idea.  _

~*~

"Did you figure who the killer is?" 

Tony snorted. "This is Dr Martin Whitly. He visited DiNozzo on five separate times for 'heart' troubles. He is married to the woman who owns most of Manhatten and would have the medical knowledge to pull this off."

Gibbs looked at the record and noted. "He also has two young kids."

Tony nodded and didn't bother to hide the fire in his eyes. "Yep, which is pissing me off as I can relate a little too well, but if my hunch is right I won't let the bastard sink his tendrils into them."

"What do you need?" 

Tony sighed. "Toby thinks that Lord Paddington should go and check out the Winter Season."

"You're going to be bait." Gibbs' tone was flat like he was pissed. "If Whitly is DiNozzo's apprentice, he will either try and convince you to join the crusade, or kill you!"

Tony winced as he was well aware of what was likely to happen if he went as himself. It was the greatest irony of the situation; his own identity was what would likely crack the case. He was just hoping his own sanity wasn't what would need to be sacrificed for this case. He knew it was risky, but he'd known the minute he'd seen the face of little Malcolm Whitely that he would be taking on the job. "I know that I do, but I can't let the kid grow up worrying about looking in a mirror."

Gibbs was aware that Tony had battled more than one issue. He suspected that his degrees were away also to try and explain his psyche. He wasn't going above going back to the asylum and taking out the bastard for good. "If he is eight, it might be too late."

Tony knew Gibbs was right and was so glad that he wasn't trying to tiptoe around the issue. "I know, but at least if I talk to him, he will know there is a light at the end of the tunnel."

"Okay, Tony and how does Fornell expect to explain my presence there watching your six?"

Tony smiled at the way there wasn't any doubt in that question. It was comforting that as crazy as things were, some things weren't going to change. "I'm bringing a lover to show off."

Gibbs sighed. "I get veto rights on any clothes I think are ridiculous."

Tony hadn't thought this part through because he would have to get Gibbs a capsule wardrobe that would be in fitting with the New York socialite scene. "Businessman?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No inherited wealth. The wife will respect it, and the husband will hate it."

Tony smirked because Gibbs did understand the scene. "He is not wrong."

"You have my agents for a month, and then I want them back Agent Fornell in one piece."

Tony and Gibbs looked at each, and both had similar disgruntled expressions. They would be in on piece as they had each other's backs. 

The two of them walked down, Gibbs didn't really need anything, but he did need his keys and coffee, especially if he was going to have to go shopping. 

"What's the case?" 

Tony shook his head. "You won't be coming, probies?" 

"Why not we could help!" Kate was indignant and a little tired of being out of the loop. 

Tony snorted. "You hate my wealth and show open disdain of it. The circles we need to move in to catch this psycho, live, sleep and eat with this wealth. You need to learn to control your own feelings to such things before you can take an active part in such a case."

"We weren't born with silver spoons in our mouths." Tim retorted. 

Tony dropped his masks. "You don't know the first thing about my life  _ McJudgey _ , you've only seen what I want. However, you did just prove my point perfectly, I'm sure Morrow will find you both cold casework or ask you to temporarily serve on Balboa's team. We'll be back in a month, try not to get killed by pre-conceived judgements before we get back."

It was harsh, but Tony was hoping that it would serve as a pointed reminder. 

Kate sighed and asked, "Where are you both going?" 

Gibbs showing what a magnificent but perfect bastard in Tony's eyes replied, "Paddington is buying me a Tuxedo, so I look pretty for the ball."

The last thing Tony head as he walked over to the elevator was Tim choking in surprise on his drink. He rested against the wall of the elevator and let his emotions calm once more, but he looked at Jethro was waiting for him and smiled. "Thank you for that."

"Letting you rant? I promised, didn't I?"

Tony loved the fact he was deliberately obtuse with him. "Yeah, Jethro I needed to get a few things off my chest. It is pissing me off that all they see is dollar signs."

The older man shrugged because he could solve complex problems, but he couldn't cure ignorance. "Well, you know I will still respect you in the morning."

Tony snorted thinking back to that case. "It was not my fault that all I had left was a knife."

Jethro smirked at him. "I know."

That case had put them on a collision path in a way that had been mental but ultimately let Tony feel like he was ready to come back to the US. Tony knew that Jethro wouldn't freak out about the wealth because he'd crashed in Tony's penthouse. 

Tony sighed. "I always carry more and two back-up pieces."

Gibbs snorted at him. "I know."

~*~

Tony looked at the tailor's shop face and knew there wouldn't be a problem. His tailor was used to getting him anything he needed at the drop of a hat. "Antoine is full-on, but he will make you look great."

"I don't need a fancy suit to do it." Jethro pointed out. 

Tony agreed as his charisma could do a lot for him. "Yeah, but think of it like a bulletproof vest for the rich."

"That is crazy."

Tony had a manic grin. "I wish I could reassure you it gets better. I mean, I haven't mentioned the desire to get food and drink tester, and that is before we even factor in the potential serial killer in their ranks."

"You're not selling this."

Tony had a crooked grin. "Well, at least you will get a Tuxedo out of it."

Gibbs snorted, "You say that as if it should convince me."

Tony shrugged. "I'm treating myself too, boss."

Tony was hoping that Jethro would assume he meant the suit he was about to buy for himself. In reality, he was talking about the joy of seeing Jethro in a nice crisp plain black tuxedo.


	10. New York State of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor crossover in this chapter with the TV Show Revenge

Tony looked around the plane and smiled. Wow, his Uncle wasn't subtle. He'd sent Tony the primary family plane, but it was the one that would make a statement with the old-money elite. The only good thing was Tony's penthouse would be private space where no one would be allowed. Yes, he would have staff in because that was the expectation of his family, but they were loyal. 

Tony knew that the wealth issue wouldn't phase Jethro because he'd seen the full version in England. Still, it had been a while, and Jethro preferred things to be simple rather than flashy. Tony could appreciate that sentiment, but he'd never had that option. Plus, there was the whole being grateful for not being forgotten by his mother's family. 

Gibbs settled back against the chair, and snorted, "No wonder you didn't blink at Air Force One."

Tony shrugged because it was true. "Paddington's prefer sleek and comfortable, not ostentatious."

"You do remember that I have seen the manor." Gibbs pointed out. It was a wry tone, not a judgemental one, like with Kate whenever she mentioned his wealth. 

Tony snickered at the fair point. "I didn't say my mother's ancestors believed the same thing."

Gibbs was talking about the ancestral home of the Paddington's in Oxford. It was where Tony had gone to recover from the first case, and Gibbs had insisted on watching his six until he could watch his own. Aunt Clare and Uncle Clive had thought that his soldier's manners and stubbornness were so glorious that he could return whenever he pleased to take advantage of the grounds. 

Tony got a phone call, surprising him out of his thoughts. It took one look at the screen to answer with a smile. "Hey, Em. You okay?" 

_ "Daddy says you've gone to New York with Uncle Jethro." _

Tony sighed because trust Toby to phrase it in such a way that was open to so much interpretation. 

"Yeah, we'll be back before Christmas hopefully. You're not sad, are you?" Tony asked, biting his lip. He was already planning how he could call her to say sorry, that and how he could get gifts to her for winning the football competition. 

"You're doing something stupid, aren't you?" She asked, too astute for her young age but showing her family genetics. 

Gibbs smirked at him because the kid wasn't wrong. As it was now on speaker, he spoke up. "Hey sweetheart, you know I will look after Tony."

"You always do, Uncle Jethro. He needs someone to watch his six." She said with way too much seriousness, and you could hear her fondness for Tony. 

"It goes without saying, kiddo."

The call didn't last too much longer as she had achieved her aim which was to make sure they were looking after each other when they were on the case.

~*~

Tony and Jethro were in the back of the car, and this was the last time they'd be Agent Paddington and Gibbs for a while. 

"So ready to mingle with the rich elite?" Tony asked, trying not to sound nervous. He was keen on pursuing Jethro when this was all over, so he was really hoping this didn't scare him off. 

"Sure, the serial killer we're hunting just makes it interesting."

Jethro timed his comment perfectly, so the paparazzi caught Tony laughing as he exited the car. He was aware this case would kill any future undercover opportunities for him, but this would be worth it in the long run. 

The easiest way to announce yourself was to let the pictures do the talking, so Jethro grabbed Tony's hand. It held a two-fold purpose as one it calmed Tony, and secondly, it sold the story of their relationship. 

Tony managed to keep the smile on his face rather than scowl at the flashes. It seemed he had underestimated what buzz his appearance would create. He just hoped the legend for Gibbs would hold up to scrutiny. 

"Smile for the camera."

Gibbs just looked at him. "Only fools smile all the time."

Tony grinned crookedly at Jethro because it was such a Gibbs thing to say. "Fool for you."

Gibbs just shook his head at the smooth line, but the small smile played perfectly to the cameras. They reached the penthouse doors and relaxed marginally. "Nice."

Tony chuckled, "I renovated this place to be to my exact wishes."

Gibbs looked around and pointed at the baby grand. "I guessed that by the piano."

Tony chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I can't let go of my mother's prized possession."

Gibbs could understand that reason better than most, especially as he hadn't the bedroom upstairs. He knew it wasn't healthy, but his grief wasn't ready to let it go. "What do you play in DC?"

Tony could have lied and offered an answer to play to the stereotype that Tim and Kate believed him to be. "There is one in the study out of sight."

There is a look of understanding that passes Gibbs' face, but he doesn't say anything. Tony appreciates that more than he can express in words. "So how badly am I going to want to shoot people tonight?" 

Tony hummed. "Well, the Whitly's rule the scene at the moment, which means my appearance could be considered a problem. I could be considered a challenger to their title, and we can't forget Nicholas Endicott either who always sets off my gut."

Gibbs tilted his head because he'd always believed that you should pay attention to your instincts. "What way?" 

"Like he is a creep daddy with a majorly dangerous edge. I can't put my finger on how but it's been a while since I have been in New York. In case you haven't heard my boss is a hard ass." Tony teased trying to keep the mood light. 

"Is that so?"

Tony smirked. "Yep, he is proud of being a bastard, but I like him that way."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "What is security like, and what can we get away with carrying?" 

~*~

They'd made it to the benefit dinner that was in honour of some Arts Program. Gibbs had looked around and understood what Tony meant about the suit being like armour. 

Gibbs hadn't fussed at Tony's suggestions, knowing that this was Tony's expertise. He was sipping the whiskey that was older than he was, guessing by the taste. "So shark one incoming."

Tony whirled around. "Hello, Victoria. How's Conrad?"

She sneered even as she pulled Tony in a lingering hug. "He is around here, no doubt chasing his dreams."

Wow, you had to love how well the jaded could deliver such a line. Tony smirked back. "I have every faith that you will get what you want."

"The determined always do. I was both delighted and surprised by your appearance." She said, clearly angling for some more details.

Tony was too good at the game to be baited this early from what he wanted. "You just want to find out if I am heading to the Hamptons anytime soon."

"I was, but it seems you are about to disappoint the hearts of the Hamptons." She added, looking at Jethro. 

Jethro just smirked recognising she was trying to engage him in the conversation. "I know a good thing when I see it."

Victoria would put the small smile down to being in love. In reality, those were the words that Gibbs had said to Tony when he left England after their first case. "Yes, you two are the talk of the town."

Tony rolled his eyes. "How disappointing, as we've only been here for a day, surely there is something more interesting than little ole me."

Victoria snorted. "You're old money,  _ darling, _ and the British angle offers you a legitimacy the others would kill to possess.

Gibbs and Tony shared a look because she was closer than she ever could guess. Tony spoke after a second. "Is there anyone upset with me?" 

She looked at him with a calculating gleam. "You seem to have upset the Lady of the House."

Tony would have shrugged, but that was a careless gesture in these surroundings. It might be a party, but everyone's moves were under intense scrutiny, and you could gain or lose favour with a loose word or action. Tony smirked, "That is a crying shame."

Victoria cackled and pulled him into a long hug. "Oh, Anthony, you have been missed."

Tony kissed her cheek, "Jet' might get jealous."

She laughed raucously. "Oh, he has nothing to worry about from me."

Tony smiled coyly. "I'm enamoured with him. I will confess." He could feel Jethro's fingers rest against his hip but he felt no desire to move away. He could say it was for the act but it was perfect.

The conversation stopped when Jessica Whitly came over to him. She wore her wealth with the ease of someone who was born into it. She refused to be apologetic for it, much like Tony. "Anthony, it is about time you made your way back to us."

"I promised I would show Jet New York at Christmas. It is way more fun than DC."

She looked intrigued, "Is he why you finally left the UK?" 

Tony chuckled. "I think it is an extended holiday. I suspect that Papa will ask for my return."

She had a gleam in her eye even as she affected a face of sorrow. "Yes, I heard about that dreadful business with your cousin."

Tony offered a polite smile. "Yes, it is was unfortunate. Thank you for your condolences."

It wasn't unfortunate, Crispin had been thrill-seeking and got caught up in a stupid dare. It had resulted in death and Tony being considered the heir to the estate. 

She offered a tight smile because she had barely given them, but she couldn't refute the statement without seeming petty. "You belong on this side of the pond."

"You just like the way that I party." Tony replied smoothly, "Where is that husband of yours hiding?" 

She rolled her eyes, "Holed up with his books, no doubt."

"Well, you did marry a doctor."

She had a wicked impish grin. "He was handsome, funny and charming. Best of all, Daddy hated him."

Tony had to remind himself not to say what he really would love to blurt out. "The best ones always are," he looked at Gibbs with a grin. The worst thing was Aunt Clare had said something vaguely along those lines when he'd taken Jethro back to Oxford."

~*~

Jethro and Tony finally slipped back to his penthouse in the wee hours of the morning. Jethro had loosened the tie on his tux, and it was not fair to Tony's libido. 

"Is that is what it is always like?" Jethro asked him, slightly bewildered, which said a lot all things considered. Gibbs had seen war, lost his wife and kid to criminals and hunted the worst scum in the States and one wealthy party was what freaked him out. 

Tony snorted, "Nah, this was civilised."

Gibbs looked at him as if he might be a bit insane, which was a little rude as this had so not been his idea. "I wanted to shoot someone for most of the evening. Too bad our suspect didn't appear."

Tony handed him a glass of whiskey as a sort of apology. "First of all, these people will pay someone to kill their enemies. They are not the type to dirty their hands by doing it themselves."

"You do remember there is a potential serial killer in that group?" 

Tony snickered because Jethro was still learning how the elite worked. "He married in, so he doesn't count."

"Does that matter?" Gibbs asked, trying to understand the complex hierarchy. 

Tony shrugged, relaxed now he was in his place with the one person he trusted. "Honestly, yes."

"They're crazy."

And because Tony couldn't resist it, "You said it one of them is a probable serial killer."

Gibbs slunk onto the couch. "I miss my boat."

Tony looked sheepish as he flopped next to his 'partner'. "I have a yacht at the Hamptons. We can take it out if you want."

Gibbs thought about it, and the allure was more the making of the boat, but a chance to relax on the water might be a good thing. "Why did the husband not appear?"

"You saw it; status counts for everything. Martin Whitly is rich as a surgeon, but he is not wealthy. Jessica Whitly couldn't spend her wealth in several lifetimes, and she knows it. She doesn't care to hide because it would be ridiculous and false." Tony explained, but you could hear personal sentiment in what he was saying. 

It gave Gibbs the understanding of something he'd been curious about, "That is why you don't hide it with Todd and McGee."

Tony snorted derisively. "You know the money isn't what drives me. It might be silly, but I hate the way they judge me, so I play up to a stereotype."

"Just don't do it with me." 

Tony smiled warmly, "I'd never get away with it even if I tried."

There was also the part left unsaid that he wouldn't want to get away with it. This evening had been fantastic and pretending to be in love with Gibbs hadn't exactly been a stretch of his skills. What hadn't escaped Tony's notice was the subtle way Jethro had slipped his hand around Tony's waste when Victoria Grayson had flirted with him. 

~*~

Whilst Tony was relaxed and happy with how things were developing Martin Whitly was listening to his wife prattle on about Anthony Paddington. 

That wasn't his name, and his mentor would be furious to know that his son no longer was using his proper family name. It was like the son was ashamed of his father, which was ridiculous.

The man should be proud of his heritage and the grace of being named Anthony DiNozzo Junior. He would make the son see his hubris soon enough, but he would have to be smart in how he planned this. After all, he couldn't afford to anger his mentor.

He knew how to start when his eyes landed on his own son. "Malcom. Come here, boy. I think it is time we had a day out."


End file.
